The master
by empire of corruption
Summary: Visit a world of complete chaos and perversion in this brand new series based off of the computer game corruption of the champions in a new stylized twist unseen from any other story's recounting the events of the game.


Just something I came up with one day considering that there isn't that many Corruption of champions story's out there

So just sit back relax and read the adventure, and by that, I mean plot

COC belong to Fenoxo

You belong to yourself

You having once been a normal every day human champion having come to slay the demons who have possessed earth many years ago after seeing it as a prime target to take over, however now you are to be referred as 'the master' which was fitting coming from the fact you had come from your home land only to become the very thing you were instructed to kill on sight.

But none of that mattered when now you controlled every square inch of this planet from the slutly lower class of the female goblin tribes, to the mid-tier class of the various sand-queens or as there now addressed as, cum-queens as the name implies their new uses to the society you created, and as for the highest class of that being none other than succubus seeing as how it was easier to bend them to your will than any male incubus would, so you had decided to put your new found powerful magic to practice as to not only rid yourself of the unworthy male scum that floated around but also shape it so that you were the only male in existence so that in order for any off spring were to be produced in would always be yours.

Not that anyone in the new world you crafted minded this however seeing as how you had taken the time to adjust the minds of every being under your control to except this as normal life for them, incest as well was also allowed under your ruling as 'the master' but we'll get to that juicy part later on, as for some of the adjustments you made to the females of this land was for not only their bodies to have non-saggy breasts with fuckable nipples with no limits on the amount of dick you could shove in them, with the size also ranging from the lowest being F-cup to J-cup and beyond thanks to a chemical you have grown fond of from the very start of your journey through the portal between worlds, that being GRO+, with no conscience what so ever for over inflated body parts what so ever, thanks in part to your powerful magic, in addition to mammoth sized hips to go along with titanic sized asses.

However, if all of this wasn't enough four vary key things that you put into place as soon as you were in power was to have every single female not only crave your cock when your around then, but also be able for them to take it all in inside them whither it be nipple, mouth, or even pussy no matter how big you were from 100 to 1,000ft in length it doesn't matter seeing as how broken their minds become after the pleasure they experience.

And speaking of dick size yours was an interesting case seeing as how you had not only granted it the power to not only cum at will but also enlarge to whatever size you see fit, as well as be extremely sensitive to GRO+ like one tube of the stuff bringing you from 10 inches to 20 feet, and finally the cherry on top was the literal infinite amount of cum you can produce coupled alongside your ability to get any women pregnant in addition to that whole ability for them to take your cock no matter what and you can believe you had fun turning women into mindless cum balloons.

One more thing alongside all of this was what the thing between your legs was seeing as how it was that of a combination of four put into one or rather nine of them each having the same perfect blend of demon, canine, horse, and tentacle cock warped together, with the canine genes giving a doggy style knot at the end of it, working alongside the giant flared tip of the horse genes, in addition the demon genes not only grant you the ability to grow the more aroused you become along with the lump resting right behind the flared tip of your cock but also the various ridge's and bumps along the side of it as well, and as for the tentacle genes it was pretty much self-explanatory what it did for you.

Man has playing god never been so sweat let alone so perverted as it is now.

And that ladies and gents was the prologue of my new story 'the master'

Now with this chapter said and done, peace out.


End file.
